Autumn Walk Musings
by WhiteDeviant
Summary: Takes palce sometime after the end of the series. One of our fravorite boys talks a walk and ends up thinking over how far he's come in life. Rated T for langague in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I'm having writer's block and I haven't yet started my time of FFN yet! Hopefully this little thing below will get me started. Please be kind in reviews if it's crappy….

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

It was a clear crisp autumn morning. The sky was a brilliant bright blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The birds sang their songs for the world to hear as the people went on with their lives. It was the same in every location as well as the park. Some people were on their way to their jobs or home and others were just out enjoying the day.

One person was doing just that. This person sat on one of the lone park benches. His back laid across the back of the bench, his leg crossed over on top of the other. He draped his arm about the back of the park bench lazily as his deep forest green eyes gazed into nothing. His flaming red hair blew in the slight wind, looking like small strands of fire.

He sat at this bench, silently, unknown to most of the other inhabitants of the park. To any that would take more than a glance at him they would think he was thinking of nothing, that his mind was a complete blank. This however was untrue.

Kurama had always been good at masking his emotions, nothing he didn't want shown others was revealed in his eyes. If anything, in the past few years he had gotten even better at this, talent as some might call it. A brief sigh escaped his lips before he stood from his seat and walked away from the bench.

How many years had it been since he had last saw everyone? Two, three, going on four years now? A sad smile came upon his face. It had been awhile. He had been out of collage for sometime now and as he thought this he guessed that Kuwabara would be as well. Well…depending on what profession the tall carrot top was planning on pursuing.

His thoughts of Kuwabara lead him to thoughts of Yukina. Ah, Yukina. He wondered how the kind Koorime girl was doing. Last time he was in contact with the others she was living with Genkai wasn't she? He hoped that Kuwabara had gotten his awkwardness around the teal haired demon girl. He chuckled as he remembered several scenes of the carrot top courting the girl. She would smile at him in polite confusion as he laughed loudly and sported out words of nothing, words of love. That would usually be followed by a snide remark by a dark figure located in a corner.

Kurama stopped in his walk and looked up at the sky. Hiei. He hadn't seen the red eyes demon even longer than he had seen the others. He supposed his fellow demon and friend was doing well. He'll admit that having to guard the gate to Human and Demon worlds wasn't the most desired job but he hadn't heard nor seen any disaster so he thought Hiei was doing well.

He continued with his walk, the wind blowing against him a bit more forcefully where he found the need to wrap his scarf around his neck more securely.

His thoughts past from Hiei, to Genkai, then to Botan and Koenma, and then to the rest of the girls. A small smile came to his face as the image a cocky grin and bright wide brown eyes came to his mind. Now how could he have forgotten Yusuke? Kurama swore that for the rest of his Human and probably for the rest of his Demon life he would never forget the ex-Spirit Detective hanyou, street punk.

Where would his life have been if he had never met the other boy? He couldn't even image so he guessed that it was unavoidable that they would have met and shared the experiences that they did. It all began with his meeting with Hiei when the fire demon thought he was an underling for a rather known demon that had stepped into his territory. He and Hiei had taken care of the demon and Kurama supposed that that was when Hiei's trust in him began. It continued when the demon came back a few years later with a request of joining his group to steal the Three Treasures of Darkness. With his own intentions in mind of using the treasure he seeked to help his mother he agreed and helped him steal them.

It was then that he had his first meeting with Yusuke. He went Yusuke on his own, asking if he could keep his treasure for awhile longer. By the expression he manage to catch on his face he could tell the Detective was surprised. The look of surprise stayed on his face as the next day he asked him to come with him to see his mother at the hospital. His brows furrowed as he pondered this. Why did he invite him to see her? Sure he gave Yusuke the reason that he wanted someone else to know that his wicked dark self was vanishing by the human love he held for his mother, but did he really have to do that? That was most unnatural for him; letting his guard down so much, letting someone he didn't know so close to his weakness. He supposed it was just Yusuke's presence that did that to him. That led him to act out of character.

He was facing his death as he invoked the powers of the mirror to grant his wish of his mother health and well being. As he touched the mirror to give his own life for the only woman that he loved he was shocked to see the Detective beside him his hand on the mirror and his life draining away. Yusuke had turned to him and said that he couldn't bear to the sorrow of another woman losing her child. This phrase had puzzled the fox before his world went black. He had awoken with a start at the fact that he was still alive and the fear that he hadn't saved his mother. He ran from the roof and into the room to see the smiling face of his mother, her healthy smiling face. That was the only time he had cried if memory served him.

From then on out he served his time with community service, helping Yusuke and Kuwabara on missions along with Hiei. They had defeated the Saint Beast, their first group effort, and then it was the short interlude with rescuing Yukina, who he was surprised to learn, was Hiei's sister. Next they were off to the Dark Tournament where Kurama's other side was released once again and where he was more times than once staring in the face of Death. Then it was the Sensui ordeal and the revelation of Yusuke's demon blood. And finally to the Demon World Tournament where he was forced to face his past once again and confront one of the Demon World lords Yomi, who was once a former partner of his.

The wind blew Technicolor leaves around him and a smile broke upon his face. He chuckled and ran a hand through his thick mane of hair. So many adventures, so many memories. Sometimes it felt that he had lived longer in his Human form than in his demon form. His beautiful green eyes watched as the world went by him. So many things had happen and changed and yet so many things were still the same. He shook his head and continued with his walk to nowhere. What was left out there in the world for him? He had no idea for once in his life and yet…that didn't bother him. His past was behind him finally and he held the wonderful memories of his experiences in his heart and mind. The future could bring whatever it intend to bring…

* * *

Yeah…I'm not sure if I should continue with this. This was basically brought on by watching an opening clip of Yu Yu Hakusho. I think it was called Enzioe? Hakusho not sure but it was pretty cool.

Anyway! Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I think I will do a short series with this idea. Well our favorite fox was up first so who will it be this time. Oh and I finally managed to catch some of the episodes from the Chapter Black saga so I think I'll have some references of it in here. Please bear with me…

Disclaimer: I have never and will never own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Lightening shot across the red brick sky. A warm mild breeze passed through the land, blowing the leaves of the still green trees. It was a pleasant day, as far as days went by in Demon World. The sounds of unidentifiable creatures echoed into the Demon World's world forest, sending a warning to those with enough smarts to stay clear away from their territory.

Another noise could be heard in the distance. It began as a quite rumble but soon quickly developed into a loud menacing sound as the identity of the object was revealed. From a distance it looked as if a gigantic insect was making its way through Demon World's forest. The large moving insect was in fact a moving fortress. In this fortress held one of Demon World's former ruler, Mukuro and her crew.

Currently, walking through the halls of this fortress was one of Mukuro's crew. The demon took short strides taking his time in getting to the destination he desired. His hands were placed inside the pockets of his black cape, which was draped about his shoulders. His almond shaped red eyes looked ahead, at nothing particular.

Hiei stopped as he walked past a lone window. He looked out into the moving scenery of the demonic world and let himself get lost momentarily in memories.

Here he was. He was back were he truly belonged. Back to his realm of birth, his homeland. To him, the red lightening streaked sky was comforting. It was here that he could be at ease, where he wasn't surrounded by creatures with customs that were foreign to him.

His eyes narrowed slightly at that thought. It wasn't too long ago that he was stuck in Human World. With those thoughts a growl escaped from his lips. He'd been all too glad to get out of that realm filled with moronic and disgusting creatures called humans. He hated having to have been forced to stay there. But he had to admit that it was all his doing.

If he hadn't gotten beaten by that boy when he stole from the Spirit World Vault he would have been ruling the Human World….

That thought brought a smirk to his face. Yusuke Urameshi…that damned boy had caused him too much trouble. And yet…

He continued with his walk, passing the window completely. If there was one person he wouldn't forget it would be the ex-Spirit Detective. The boy had been an annoying obstacle in the way of his plans in the beginning, an unwanted ally, and then to a worthy adversary in the time that he had known the boy. Some part deep down inside of him thought of the boy as a friend though Hiei was most reluctant to admit that.

Another thing that the Jagan master didn't want to admit was that meeting the boy had shaped him into the person he was today. Had he never have been defeated by Yusuke he would have never been sentence to working with him as community service for the deeds he'd done. And if that were to have never happened, he probably wouldn't have been dragged into the Dark Tournament, were the need to get stronger compelled him to obtain and master his greatest technique, the Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

And if that were to never happen he would have never been dragged into the case about the Chapter Black that he had once long desired to take. And if it wasn't for that he would never probably have never reached the A class as quickly as he did as he watched Yusuke take his second death. He growled slightly. He repeated over and over in his mind that he was not affected that greatly by the other boy's death. In fact he should have stayed dead his mind reasoned with his pride.

All of these events lead him to be noticed by Mukuro, which in turned got him roped into the Demon World Tournament which had him face his toughest opponents as of then.

And now he was here. After all that he was back to the place he started from. Not in the same position he thought to himself, but still the same place.

He stopped outside a door and lifted a hand to open it. He stepped inside the darken room to face the bedchambers of Mukuro herself. She opened her eye as she lied there on her bed, he arms crossed against her chest and he legs folded one over the other.

"So are you going now?"

There was only silence as Hiei took a seat at the table in front of her. Mukuro smirked at the fire demon in amusement, demonstrating patience she only held fro Hiei.

"I take it you have everything in order during your absence. Know that if anything seems to go astray it will still be here for you to clean up when you get back."

"Ch'. You needn't worry. I have all loose ends tied and I won't be gone too long. Only for as long as I can possible stomach."

A chuckle passed from her lips as she closed her eyes again and relaxed.

"Oh I'm sure. Do try and have fun as you visit your friends. You deserve a vacation."

He glared at her slightly before standing and leaving the still smirking Mukuro.

Some time went by and Hiei found himself standing in front of the border that separated the Human and Demon World. He may have had his loose ends tied up here, but there were still a few that needed to be dealt with in the Human World. His left hand clenched around something precious, as he took a step forward into the Human World.

So what do you think? Surprisingly there was more dialogue in this one than the one before and this was all about Hiei! Can anyone guess what was in his hand? I wonder if I made it obvious. Oh well, read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

I like to thank my only reviewer ,yokonyomi398,very much. You are the one that inspires me to finish this. I see the errors in the first chapter and I'll have to get to revise it sometime in the near future. I'm glad you like the second the chapter so much! The thing held in Hiei's hand was the tear gem that was given to him by Yukina. And about not seeing the rest of the series, I understand. I didn't have cable for awhile and had to buy most of the episodes, I missed quite a bit anyway.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Now on to the chapter!

Kuwabara sighed to himself silently. It was a beautiful day outside, and here he was in school taking an exam. He looked down at the sheet of paper that filled with equations that made just as much sense to him as Latin words and at the few miserable answers he managed to put down. His left eye twitched in annoyance and he looked up quickly at the clock in front of the class. Great…he only had about 20 more minutes and he wasn't even near half-way down with the test. His teacher gave him a look and Kuwabara suppressed an irated growl and looked back down at his test.

He had studied his ass off for this test. Hours of studying, cram school and late night drills reminded his weary body of all that time spent. He had left his house that morning, confident that he would pass this test with flying colors. But now…

He looked down at his still blank paper. He put the tip of his pencil to the paper, stracthing the lead to the paper to make a little mark.

What was keeping his mind from focusing on the test? Nothing was wrong, nothing had gone wrong in the past couple months. In reality it had a bit boring. There weren't any real problems with Demon World anymore and the Human World wasn't thrown into any great perils that the great Kuwabara Kazuma had to right.

Maybe that was it. Maybe the fact that there really anymore danger that he felt the need to take care off, made his mind drift off into la la land. He would have thought that, that would have been a good thing. He'll admit that it was great playing the hero and that his chest swelled with pride anytime he and the others had overcome an adversary in victory.

On that thought when was the last he had even fought with anyone? It had been all school work for the carrot-top. He hadn't been in much contact with any of the guys really. Only with Keiko and Botan every once in awhile but that was because of his weekend visits with his Yukina. He talked to Kurama every once in awhile but it was usually through the phone and he was usually asking the red head about a school related topic. And he hadn't talked to Yusuke at all. The raven haired punk seemed to be busy with something or other.

He had to snort at that. How could a person be busy if you didn't go to school and or worked? As far as he knew the other boy was loafing around the town.

His teacher announced that there was only ten minutes left and Kuwabara hurriedly scribbled some type of answer for a few problems. But soon after that his thoughts drifted again.

He wondered how Uremashi has been. He had talked to Keiko and she hadn't acted or spoken of anything going wrong with him. In his opinion Yusuke was exactly the same. It was weird. Here everything had changed from when he was fourteen. He was in a pretty good school, going regularly getting decent grades and yet the one person that shaped what his life had been up till recently was exactly the same. It didn't make sense, like a paradox or a rip in time, or something that only a person like Kurama could say out loud and still get was he was saying.

He had to wonder how it all made Uremashi feel. To live in a world that had changed so much since the last time you were there and to have everyone that know have and changed and yet you stay the same. Despite his ruff attitude towards the other guy, Kuwabara did consider him a close friend. He may have even gone as far as considering him his best friend. His actions said that all by themselves. From the time he gave him his last bit of energy when they fought the Saint Beasts, to the time he faked his death to get Yusuke to be stronger, and finally to the time with Sensui and the way he acted after watching him die.

Yeah, the two of them were friends. Though they would never admit it to anyone.

"Time is up, please put down your pencils and turn your test paper faced down. The test is over, you may all leave."

He cursed, this time not so quietly and quickly scribbled something down for the last answers. He got up from his seat and exited the class and followed the other students as they walked towards the doors of the schools. He passed by several people, discussing what they thought that would possible get on the test and talking about the relief that it was over. Kuwabara had passed a few people in his class that had asked him the same, and he put on his bravado act for them before saying his goodbyes and heading home.

He sure as hell hoped he got a passing grade. If not he could kiss his hide goodbye, because his sister would sure as hell, murder him for spacing out during a test.

Even with that thought in mind, he left school in a slightly happy note, him musing over his adventures and the people he began relationships with.

Kurama, the sly fox demon who was as deadly as he was attractive. Despite his looks Kuwabara knew not to ever see him as weak. He knew that he could always count on the red head and considered him a very good friend.

Hiei, the short pain in the ass fire demon. He and the demon butted heads plenty of times and there were instances when he was ready to strangle the other man. If he could have ever caught him. But despite the dislike they both held for each other, Kuwabara knew that there were some redeemable qualities to him. Yukina seemed to think he was okay and how could his lovely Yukina be wrong in a judgment of character?

And last but definitely not least was Uremashi. His forever rival and friend. It didn't matter if he would never defeat Yusuke in a fight, winning was never his reason for trading blows with him.

A grin came to his face and he looked up at the sky that was turning from a sky blue to a fiery orange. The sky, like his life was every changing going from one to the next. But no matter how many times it changed you could always count on it always being there…

He quickened his pace to home, eager to drop his stuff off and get done his homework. The quicker he got that done the more time he would have for more pleasurable things.

And what was more pleasurable than having a good old rumble with Uremashi? If he called at the right time the raven haired punk just might answer his phone and at least listen to his request.

And that's the end of the third installment. I definitely got two at least two more planed. I can't forget our raven haired hero and I'm definitely doing one where the boys meet. But I'm wondering if I should another in the perspective another character.

* * *

Well anyway read and review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Two chapters in one day! That's pretty good for me. I meant to put this in the first one but it will do here. Sorry for the time it took to update. But unfortunately I don't have my own computer and on top of that I'm busy with school work so the only time I have to work on my stories is on the weekend and that's if I don't have any projects. Gomen. Anyway on to the chapter!

Disclaimer: Same as last time. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

The sweet release of sleep. That warm inky darkness of unconsciousness that rejuvenates to body and mind and leaves it refreshed to face the world. That was what Yusuke Uremashi was doing at this moment. He was wrapped around his comforter, like a caterpillar within a cocoon. His head was nestled against a pillow and Yusuke was determined to get his eight hours, possible even more of wonderful slumber.

However certain things were determined to interrupt his sleep.

'_Damn phone. Thought I unplugged that thing as soon as I came in last night.'_ He thought idly to himself as he turned over.

The phone continued to ring, not knowing that Yusuke was going to be his stubborn self and not answer it.

You see, Yusuke Uremashi had been out last night, doing…well Yusuke things. This resulted in the pounding headache he had from the hangover he had gotten. He growled deep in his throat as the phone continued to ring.

'_That thing is about 5 seconds away from being Spirit Gun'd into the Afterlife. Or where ever phones go to…'_

He mentally counted to 5 the phone stopping it's ringing at 4. This made Yusuke smirk to herself and he sighed as he moved deeper into his cocoon like bed.

He was exhausted, that much he knew. No matter how many fights and battles he'd been in, one night of his type of partying could drain more energy out of them then a tournament, training sessions with Grandma and firing his Spirit Gun could ever do.

Every once in awhile he turned in his sleep. Moving from one side to the other, then on his stomach and then on his back, his movements looking like some sort of weird of dance. He frowned, his eyes still closed and sighed.

His body was tired, but his mind just didn't want to shut up. He hadn't never really had a problem like this before. He could successful turn his brain off in a heartbeat; he considered it one of his special skills as a fighter. He growled again low in his throat as the phone rang again. He hoped whoever it was would get a clue and relies that he wasn't in a mood to chat with anyone. And he also hoped that they knew if he wasn't talking then they wouldn't be able to get through till much later in the day. His mother had been out having her own little party and was currently in her room, crashing. The dead would sooner walk and roam the earth before his mother got up in the morning after one of her binges.

As the phone continued to ring he thought about who it could be on the other line. A bill collector, maybe? It was possible but not all that likely, every bill collector in the city knew of the Uremashi family. They also knew it was pointless to call and ask for money or even to shut things off. It simply caused more problems for them, mostly with the 'company' that Atsuko Uremashi kept and the possibility that her son would should up to their company and 'persuade' them to give them an extension on their bill. They would eventually get their money and even the fines that were put on the regular if they were to wait.

With bill collectors scratched off the list, Yusuke went down to the next possible category.

Could it be the police? He crossed that off as well. The police would only call if either he or mother was in jail and he definitely knew he wasn't in jail and he had checked when he came in that his mother was home so that wasn't it.

So then who was next? He thought and thought about it. Ah…friends were next on the list.

He eliminated Kurama off the list. One the fox wouldn't really call him this early in the morning unless it was important and two he was pretty sure that Kurama knew him in and out and probably figured out that he wouldn't answer his phone after about the fourth ring.

If it was him then the fox would simply come over to his house. He eliminated Botan, knowing that ferry woman would just sooner fly into his room on her oar then bother to pick up the phone and call. After sometime he crossed Kuwabara off the list. He figured the big oaf didn't even know his phone number, He had to snicker slightly at that, and two Kuwabara's patience lasted just about as long as his and he wouldn't let the phone ring this long.

So who could it be? Who knew his number, had the patience, and the possible reason to call him at this time? Who, who, who…

His eyes snapped out and he jumped out of bed quickly and scrambled to the phone. He tripped and bumped into a few things and a few curses later found himself picking up the receiver.

"Hey Keiko."He said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Dammit! How could he have forgotten her? He hoped that she wasn't too pissed for having had to wait long. Now that he wasn't a Spirit Detective and his business with the Demon World was over for the meantime he had a lot of time to spend with the girl and no excuses not to. And if Keiko was unhappy, he was unhappy for a long time.

"I see you finally decided to answer your phone. So how long did it take you to think that I would call you? Did you do through even one in your little mental list?"

He could practically hear the held back irritation in her voice. He chuckled nervously and cleared his throat.

"Hey, you weren't at the very bottom of the list."

That was apparently the wrong answer because he greeted with the sound of the dial tone.

He looked at the receiver and sighed, hanging the phone up before picking it up and dialing Keiko's number. As he waited for her to answer the phone he thought that he really hated this part of a relationship. Why is it that he had to call her after she hung up on him because he didn't answer the phone when she should know by now that he doesn't like answer?

He really wondered if the whole relationship thing was worth all of the frustration. Then he thought about the girl that he had a relationship with a small smile came to his face. Well, she was worth it. She had stood by his side through much worse so he could go through the whole hang up phone thing for her.

"What is it you want Yusuke?"

Yusuke sighed and buried his pride, deep down inside him. A thing he would only do for Keiko.

"I'm sorry that I didn't answer the phone after your first ten rings and I'm sorry about the comment I made earlier and I beg for your forgiveness for being the rude arrogant boyfriend I am."

This was all said with a dry and slightly sarcastic voice but anyone that knew Yusuke knew that there was some truth and depth and to his words.

Yusuke had the feeling that Keiko was rolling her eyes at him as she sighed over the phone. She hadn't hung up so that meant she had forgiven him for his rudeness, not that she wouldn't have anyway.

"Right. You sound so sincere. I was calling you to tell you to get your lazy butt up and dressed. We're going over to Genkai's temple to meet up with everyone."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"Like a reunion?"

That was odd. When you plan reunions don't you plan about a few days to week ahead? Did Keiko plan this is just decided to tell him?

"Yeah, I guess you can call it that. Kuwabara doesn't have school today and all my classes were canceled because of a problem with the pipes in my school. Kurama-kun had called Kuwabara a few days ago and discussed with him how nice it would be to get together with everyone again."

"Really, well what the hell! How come Kurama didn't call me and say something?"

"Probably because he knew he would never get through with you either being hung-over or lazy."

He winced slightly. That was a cheap blow though she did have a point. Hadn't he previously said something like that before?

"Why do I have to get ready now? It's too early."

"It's 2 in the evening."

His eyes rose in surprise. It was that late. His curtains were drawn together so no light could penetrate into the room. He glanced over at his digital clock and looked as it read 8 o'clock in the morning. He looked up at his wall clock and found out that it did read 2. He growled slightly.

Damn digital clocks. Technologies wave of the future my ass…

He turned his ear back to phone as he heard that Keiko was talking.

"And I'll be over in about 20 minutes. Find something clean and get dressed and act like you'll be happy to see everyone. We can leave for the train together and discuss our plans for the weddings…"

That word caused a shiver to run down his spine. He gulped slightly and looked at the phone warily.

"W-wedding?"

There was a pleasant, yet slightly sadistic sounding edge to Keiko's voice. He swore that she loved to him get nervous.

"Yes, and even if you run away I'll catch up with at Genkai's. You can't escape Yusuke."

And with that she hung up the phone and left Yusuke with the dial tone.

He pulled the receiver from his ear and stared at it before shaking his head and putting down.

She was evil. Truly evil. He could have sworn she was the demon and not him sometimes. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He walked back into his room and rummaged around for some clothes before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

Despite how bad his morning started off, the pounding headache he had and the fact that he knew he and Keiko would have to talk about the dreaded wedding once she came over he was happy. He was getting a chance to see everyone again, it had been quite sometime. He grinned in amusement as he thought about Hiei being there. He knew the fire demon wouldn't be there but it would the reunion a real reunion if he was.

Oh well, he'll have to go see the fire demon sometime soon in his next trip to Demon World. Maybe he could get him to have a little battle with him.

"If not then I'll just settle for kicking Kuwabara's ass a few dozen time."

Well this one is done. I think this one has the most dialogue out of all the chapters. The reunion will be up next if I don't decide to add another character's perspective to the story.

* * *

Well then please read and review! 


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank all who read and review this story so far. I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped for but at least I know that there are a few people out there who don't think my story is lame. And I present to you all the final chapter of Autumn Walking Musings.

* * *

Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will not own the wonderful anime known as Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

The wind blew the dry brown leaves that had fallen of the tree. These leaves almost seemed to dance, a final dance before they were to be broken down and returned to the earth from which they came from. The leaves flew past a set of stairs that seemed to reach to the heavens. The leaves weren't the only things on these stairs. A head of flaming red hair billowed with the wind.

Kurama walked up the steps towards Genkai's temple. He took his time, for there was no need to rush. His green eyes looked ahead at the numerous more steps he had left. He quickened his pace a little. Okay maybe he could speed up a little. As he climbed up the steps he looked around at his surrounds. Not much has changed since the last time he had been here. It was still serine and calm as ever. He took a deep breath. He had to admit that he took a liking to Genkai's place. It was a perfect place to get away from the activities of the Human World and yet still be close enough to it to not feel the sense of missing it.

He saw the temple bridge up ahead and knew that he neared the very top. As his feat reached the top where the steeps ended and the temple began he looked around. A smile came to his face. It still hadn't changed. He made his way to the main building of the temple already sensing the energies of several others. As he reached the sliding door, it opened and revealed the form of a young girl with aqua colored hair. Her wide red eyes widened even more and a serine smile reached her lips as looked over at the fox.

"Kurama-san! It is very nice to see you again."

Kurama smiled at the girl and nodded as he walked to the porch of the temple taking off his shoes before entering.

"And it is very nice to see you as well Yukina."He replied.

Yukina gave him another smile as she moved out his way and closed the screen door behind him as he entered. The fox looked around at everyone else as they gave him their own greetings.

"Oi! Kurama!"

Kurama smiled at Kuwabara politely and moved to sit down on a mat next to the tall orange haired young man. He looked across from him at the long brown haired woman Shiziru as she waved slightly and gave him a small smile around her cigarette. He then looked over at the small old woman with pink hair. Genkai looked up from her cup of tea and gave Kurama a small nod before returning to it. Yukina returned to her seat on the other side of Kuwabara and the large boy took that moment to divulge her into some form of conversation. Eventually everyone was brought into conversation asking how they had been and telling what they had been up to. Genkai, of course stayed out to it for the most part, giving short answers the questions directed at her. Everyone was here, well almost everyone….

* * *

"Dammit! Every time I walk up these freaking steps they always seem to get longer!"

Yusuke was annoyed. One he had been woken up earlier than his body was used to. Then he forced to get of his bed and dress himself to go to the old hag's place for a reunion of sorts. It wasn't that he didn't want to see everyone again, but you had to understand that it was a long way from his apartment to Genkai's temple. Which meant a long train ride and he had to take it with Keiko. This wouldn't normally be too much of a problem but the girl had told him over the phone that on their way there they were going to discuss their wedding plans. And when Keiko said they were going to do something, she made sure that they did it. That was the longest three hour train ride of his life. She made him discuss possible plans and dates for the wedding and smacked him upside the head anytime she noticed him dozing off.

"And now I have to deal with these long ass stairs, going up to the stupid temple to see if the old fossil is still alive."

"You know you really sound like a baby when you whine like that Yusuke. It's kind of pathetic."

He glared up at the form of his girlfriend/fiancé and stuck his tongue out at her childishly.

She rolled her eyes at him and continued walking up the stairs. He sighed in disbelief and continued to drag his self up the stairs. How could she do it? They had been walking forever it seemed and she wasn't even breaking a sweat while he was ready to collapse. How was it that he, a person who fought all of his life, died only to come back to life, become a Spirit Detective fighting demons, die again and become a demon worn out from a hike up some set of steps and she who had knew hasn't gone through any sort of form of exercise or training in her life, besting him in walking up these steps. It made no sense.

"We're getting closer."

He lifted his head up and noticed the overhead bridge of the temple.

"Finally." he drawled out as he quickened his pace a bit going past Keiko.

His feet reached the top step and he looked around. Nothing had really changed. He placed his hands in his pockets and waited for Keiko to reach the top of the steps.

"Do you suppose everyone is inside?"She asked him as she stood next to him.

He shrugged but headed to the main building of the temple. Before he could take another step the screen door slid open and revealed Kuwabara.

"Uremashi."

Yusuke looked the other boy and nodded.

"Kuwabara."

The two looked at each other for a moment, silence around them. Keiko stayed where she was and the others in the temple got up from their spots to look at Yusuke from behind Kuwabara. The silence was broken as Kuwabara let out a yell and charged at Yusuke. He pulled back his fist and brought it back to strike Yusuke.

Yusuke smirked and dodged the punch before quickly throwing his own punch into Kuwabara's face. It, of course, landed and made the other boy fly through the air and land some few feet away from the raven haired boy. Yusuke looked at Kuwabara and chuckled.

"Still as weak as ever. At least that's one thing I can count on never changing."

Kuwabara picked himself up off the ground and looked at Yusuke with a grin on his face.

"And I can always count on you being the same old bastard."

The two friends laughed and everyone else shook their heads as they took in the behavior of the two friends. Yukina, Kurama, and Shiziru made their way out of the temple to greet the two new arrivals.

"How have you've been Yusuke?"Asked Kurama.

Yusuke turned to the red head and shrugged slipping his hands in his pockets.

"I've been worse. So going on with you fox-boy? How's your mom and all."

Kurama smiled slightly.

"She is fine and I'm doing well also."

Things went on like this for awhile as everyone settled in. Everyone broke away from their conversations as they heard a yell. They looked to the steps to see the smiling blue haired face of Botan.

"Now you guys wouldn't be as rude as to start the party without me now would you?"

The girls quickly walked over to the Grim Reaper and chatted away with her, their little click of females complete. Genkai shook her head and walked back into her temple knowing that they would be out there for awhile before coming back inside. She wanted to get as much peace and quiet as possible before then. The three boys gathered together and decided to take a walk, letting the girls catch up with one another.

* * *

They took a path in the back of the temple that would lead them into the woods. They kept walking not fearful of what awaited in the woods. If any creature or demon living in the temple woods they would feel more sorry for it then the other way around if it were trying to cause problems for the human, demon and hanyou. They chatted among themselves; Yusuke making a joke about Kuwabara, getting the human boy relied up. Kurama would dish out his own humor, poking fun at both boys quieting them down as they ponder the true meaning of the fox's words.

"You know this would feel a bit more like old times if Hiei was here." said Yusuke suddenly.

"I kind of know what you mean. I hate to admit it but things aren't really the same without the shrimp around with his whole doom and gloom attitude."

"There aren't many things which Hiei would return to the Human World for, and casual social gatherings don't make it on his list."

The three continued on into the woods, talking of past things unaware of the eyes that were watching them. A black blur flashed over the tree tops and Kurama looked up slightly a small smile forming on his lips. A rustling and small crunch was heard and Yusuke turned to it slightly. He looked over at Kurama and the two caught each others look. Yusuke grinned and nodded before he and Kurama stopped walking. Kuwabara unaware of all this kept walking.

"Though it is nice not having the shrimp around. I don't have to worry about his stupid death glares or the insults he flings at me everytime he opens his mouth. In fact I almost wish he were here! I'd show him how much I've improved since the last time when he opens his mouth to-"

His sentence was cut short as a black booted foot slid out of nowhere and tripped him. He yelled and flared out his arms in the desperate attempt to keep from falling. But gravity always wins so he fell face first in the ground. Yusuke laughed and Kurama hid an amused smile and a chuckle behind his hand.

Kuwabara slowly got up and rubbed his face as he looked up at what had tripped him.

Hiei looked down at Kuwabara, irritation in his eyes. His outstretched foot still remained in the same place as before and he folded his head across his chest and glared at him.

"And what exactly would you do, you loud mouth fool?"

Kuwabara quickly got to his feet and looked down at the smaller demon glaring at him.

"H-Hiei! What did you trip me for you shrimp!"

Hiei snorted and turned away from him walking over to the other two.

"Is it really my fault that you're so absent-minded to figure out that my foot was there in front of you? I see you haven't changed when it comes in the matter of stupidity."

Kuwabara growled at him was stalked up to him as they neared the other two.

"Hey Hiei, how's it goin?"Asked Yusuke, still chuckling every now and then.

The fire demon glared at him.

"It's fine before I had to come back to this ugly world and the see the even uglier fool."

Kurama managed to stop Kuwabara's outburst.

"But Hiei, why are you here?"

"Business."

"Really? And what kind of business would that be?" asked Yusuke being noisy as ever.

Hiei offered him another glare before turning away and walking on in the path.

"Business that is none of yours."

Kuwabara mumbled something about rude little shrimps as Yusuke shrugged and the three walked up to catch of with the fire demon.

* * *

Some time ago found them walking out of the forest and walking near a cliff's edge. Over the cliff lied a small beach, the ocean's water shimmering in the even sun.

"We mush have walked quite a distance to reach the shore's edge."Said Kurama.

No one replied as they all walked to the edge of the cliff and looked out into the ocean. The sun was starting to set and the shimmering of the sea was starting to dim. The four boys looked out into the ocean, relishing in each other's company though none of them would say so out loud.

Kurama looked out into the ocean, lost in his own thoughts as the wind blew his wild mane of hair. His past laid behind him and his future still stretched in front of him far beyond his own line of sight, but he was content with living in his present and in the presence of those close to him.

Hiei looked down at his closed fist, which held the tear gem he secretly treasured. He looked out into the ocean as his fist clenched around it tighter. Someday he might be able to deal with the inner demons of his mind and when and if that day came he would reveal the truth to his sister. Until then she and he would have to be content with the lives they lived now.

Kuwabara looked out into the waters, breathing in the sea air. He had come so far, accomplish so much and he knew that there was only more to come. His adventures weren't yet through.

Yusuke looked out into the sea a small smirk on his face. He'd over come so many odds and cheated a death a thousands time and even overcame it twice. He faced and beaten enemies he was never suppose to win against. He closed his eyes briefly. Now that his abnormal life had come to an end he was ready to enjoy the dull drab of everyday life.

"We should probably head back. The girls are probably worried."

The four friends took one look at the setting and the ocean, these two things symbolizing one chapter in their lives ending and the countless others waiting to read. The four turned and headed back into the woods each leaving with some peace of mind about what laid ahead for them.

Owari

* * *

And that's the end! I had fun writing this story it changlled my skills as a writer trying to stay in character with everyone. I think I did a pretty good job. Tell me what you think and be in store for more of my wonderful stories in the near future. Later! 


End file.
